


Welcome to the family

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik goes to Westchester to meet Charles' parents for the first time, scared that they wouldn't like him upon meeting him. Thankfully, his fears are completely wrong.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> This was an absolute delight to write because I love family stuff and I really hope, dear prompter, that you like it as well! ^^
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> A modern AU where Erik has one (family) and so he’s pulled into one when he meets Charles. Sharon and Brian are both alive (and Raven is Charles’ sister). While Sharon is her usual self, Brian is a warm father (someone who reminds Erik of his own). Brian welcomes Erik into the family as soon as Charles brings him home and calls him ‘son’ and the like. 
> 
> Just something with Brian and Erik (and of course Charles): Brian pleading with Erik to take care of his son, or Erik asking permission to propose to Charles or Brian giving away Charles to Erik, Charles confessing to his father that Erik’s like him (Brian). Something of the like…

The first time Erik went to meet Charles' parents he was scared. He truly didn't know if he would be welcomed by them, if they would even like him, but he and Charles had been together for over a year now and it was bound to happen one way or another, especially considering the ring he had hidden away on his suitcase as he packed for their travel. Better to meet the new family before the question was made.

Charles had tried to calm him down when he noticed just how tense Erik was, and although his words and reassurance helped, there would always be that thread of doubt in his head, that annoying  _ what if _ that would keep him on his nerves until they arrived at Charles' childhood home and he would be able to relax. 

"You're worrying too much." Charles had said on the plane, hand holding Erik's in an attempt to loosen up the grip Erik had on the armrest. "The worst that can happen is my mother being distant, and I mean that. Besides, Raven will be there. You two seemed to get along well the last time you've met."

The promise of Raven being there was more than welcome, she had been easy to be around ever since the first time they met, around the New Year when she went to Oxford to visit Charles and consequently Erik in their house. It would be a familiar face that wasn't Charles' for him, and for that he was grateful. 

He held Charles' hand back, pulling it to his lips to press a kiss to Charles' knuckles that made the other man smile brightly immediately. Around them, a flight attendant warned the passengers to put on their seatbelts and that the plane would be taking flight soon.

"I'll try to worry less." Erik said, lips against Charles' knuckles.

"It'll be fine, you'll see."

Erik knew that Charles' family was rich, it wasn't a secret at all since Erik knew of his boyfriend's financial status even before they were going out together. Thankfully, Charles didn't act like a spoiled rich man, although Erik could hardly say that his boyfriend had any control on what he spent his money on — it took Erik taking control of the house's finances for Charles to stop wasting so much money when they could easily save it for other things. But, as he stood in front of what was Charles' childhood home, Erik understood why Charles sometimes complained about the size of their home, which was perfectly sized for the two of them, and why they should get a bigger one in the future.

It was a proper mansion, big and imposing as they drove through the front gate towards it, and Erik could hardly take his eyes away, trying to focus on both the driving and on viewing the mansion.

"Oh Lord, it's been a while since I've been here…" Charles' said by his side on the passenger seat, pulling his sunglasses up to look at the place properly, a giant smile on his lips. "It hasn't changed one bit."

"It's big."

Charles turned his head to look at Erik, eyebrows raised as his smile turned sheepish, as if he was embarrassed with something.

"Yes, well… I told you my family is wealthy. Hopefully that doesn't bother you."

As Erik parked the car in front of the house, his eyes turned to Charles' as well as he took his hand.

"I've told you before, it doesn't. As long as your family don't mind me not being a rich man as well…"

"Of course not. My mother will be thrilled that I'm doing charity work."

"For fucks sake, Charles." but Erik was laughing, letting go of Charles' hand as the other man gave him a playful smile.

They were in a comfortable place in their relationship already to be able to joke about that, considering the number of people that said Erik only stayed with Charles for his money when they started dating, when it couldn't be far from the truth. It had been a problem at first, those comments, until both of them stopped to listen. 

"But, in all seriousness," Charles continued, face softer now, in a way that was reserved for Erik only. "they won't mind, they'll love you. Now, let's get inside already! I want to show you around."

As Charles said that, the front door opened to reveal Raven poking out her head. When she saw them inside the car, her smile grew, bolting out of the door as Charles left the car in a hurry to hug his sister again. With a deep breath, Erik stepped out of the car.

Raven had shown them their room, a big suite on the first floor of the mansion, telling Charles that both Sharon and Brian were out but would be coming home shortly and leaving them alone to get themselves comfortable. Now, as Charles laid on the giat bed that would be theirs for the few days they would be staying in New York, Erik tried to organize their stuff in the wardrobe.

"You can do that later, Erik, lay down with me a little bit." Erik wasn't even looking, but he could hear the pouting in Charles' voice.

"Later we will be even more tired from jet lag, which means we can lay down later."

"You are no fun when you use logic, you know that?"

"One of us has to use it sometimes."

Erik left out a small chuckle when he felt a pillow hitting the small of his back, putting a few of his shirts inside of the wardrobe and stopping on his tracks when he saw the ring he had hidden in his baggage, taking it quickly so Charles wouldn't see and shoving it inside one of the pockets of his coat with a sigh. Not only was he nervous to meet Charles' family, but also because of that ring. 

Charles seemed to notice something was wrong, always perceptive in a way that Erik could never understand, and soon there were arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss being pressed to his shoulder that made Erik crack a smile.

"I can't wait for you to meet my father." Charles said, voice calm in an attempt to calm Erik. Erik, in return, only listened and ran his fingers against Charles' arms around him. "You'll love him, and he'll love you."

"You seem very sure."

"It's because I  _ am _ sure." he chuckled against Erik's shoulder, sighing happily. "He's a little over the top sometimes, but he's a nice man."

"I guess we'll see about that soon."

Charles had gone downstairs first when Raven came into their room to warn them of Mr. and Mrs. Xavier's arrival, leaving Erik to get ready since he had just gotten out of the shower. When he was properly dressed, he left the room after a deep breath, feeling his heart beating a little faster as he walked through the corridor to climb down the stairs.

At the bottom of the steps, Erik saw the couple that he had only seen before in pictures, eyes moving to them immediately as he watched Charles smile while he talked to them, Raven standing by his side and smiling just the same, and soon their attention was on Erik. He tried his best not to step on the wrong places as the Xaviers' eyes seemed to study him closely, thinking that falling downstairs wasn't exactly the best of introductions. 

"Mother, Father, this is Erik." 

Erik tried to give them a smile that didn't look so nervous as he finally reached the end of the stairs, moving to stand by Charles' side. He was about to raise his hand, when Brian Xavier stepped forward and placed his hands on Erik's shoulders, a smile that looked a lot like Charles' on his lips as he looked at Erik.

"It's great to finally meet you, Erik." the man said, the british accent even thicker than Charles' even if they had lived in the USA for decades now. "Me and my wife are very excited to have you here."

Sharon Xavier made a non-committal sound from where she stood, eyes still on Erik but not nearly as joyful as Brian's. Erik took a few moments to finally answer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm sorry we weren't here to welcome you both. Last minute inconveniences, I'm sure you can understand." Brian smiled again, giving Erik's shoulder a light pat before he stepped back a little. "I truly hope you'll feel at home here, son."

"Thank you. That's… really kind of you."

Behind Brian, Charles was smiling happily, eyes going from his father to Erik constantly as if the interaction was pleasing him. Meanwhile, Erik was trying to process just how well that first interaction was going, with Brian seemingly sincerely excited to meet Erik, even if Sharon seemed indifferent about it — although Charles had warned him already about it.

"Now," Brian clapped his hands together, a look in his eyes that was way too similar to Charles' when he was excited about something. "have you shown Erik the grounds, Charlie?" 

"Not yet, we were organizing our belongings and refreshing ourselves from the seven hour flight." Charles explained, crossing his arms under his father's gaze. "Might do it before dinner, I think after we'll be too tired to do anything."

"Wonderful. Go to the kitchen and take something for you guys to eat while you're at it."

"Dinner will be served in just a few hours." Sharon's voice was heard for the first time there, making everyone turn to her. "Better not to eat before it so you're not full by then."

"Of course, darling, you're right." Brian nodded, pulling Charles by the arm suddenly and keeping him close before murmuring. "The offer is still up. I think there's leftover pie from yesterday's dinner."

"Apple pie?" Charles whispered back, blue eyes suddenly shining.

"Yes. The one you like." 

Sharon rolled her eyes, blue like Charles', clearly knowing what they were talking about and waving a hand at them before looking at Erik with at least some kind of interest inside those eyes now.

"As my husband said, I hope you feel at home here." there wasn't much warmth in her words, but she didn't seem to be lying either. Erik nodded with a smile, seeing her nod back. "If you'll excuse me now, I'll be in my room until dinner is served."

"I'll go with you, darling, give me a moment."

Brian gave Charles a hug then, murmuring something that Erik wasn't able to hear against his hair but that made Charles smile brightly before the hug ended. The man turned to Erik again, sheepish smile, once again too similar to Charles'.

"My son warned me you're not much for physical affection from strangers, but I'd like to ask if I could give you a hug?"

Erik opened his mouth for a moment, not really expecting that, blinking a few times before he nodded. Brian came closer in a second, pulling Erik into a tight hug and patting his back. Erik hugged back, eyes moving to Charles in complete surprise, and Charles shrugged at him, the pleased smile never leaving his lips.

Brian and Sharon Xavier left, Erik staring at the couple for a few moments before he felt Charles' hands grabbing his arm. As he looked back at his boyfriend, Erik noticed the way Charles' smile seemed to go from ear to ear, blue eyes shining with so much enthusiasm that it made Erik chuckle at him.

"I told you they would like you."

"Even Sharon seemed to like you, congratulations." Raven said next to them, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a hard feat."

"Now, come on." he felt himself start being pulled then, following Charles as he held Erik's hand. "Kitchen and then a walk through the grounds."

"You'll be full and won't want dinner if you eat now, Charles."

"Stop sounding like my mother and come with me, grumpy man."

Charles had shown every corridor and room inside the mansion by the time dinner was served, and, during dinner, Erik experienced some more of what it was like in the Xavier home.

Sharon Xavier had been distant as she had been earlier, just like the stories Charles had told Erik before, a glass of red wine by her hand during the entire night as she talked only when convenient. It was strange that she had the same eyes as Charles and yet they were nothing alike. Raven had more of Sharon than Charles did. Meanwhile, Brian Xavier was just as inviting as before, smiling and talking excitedly with Charles and Raven about something that Erik didn't understand, and he could see where Charles had gotten his loud and cheerful personality from as he watched the man talking.

Brian had once again called Erik  _ 'son', _ had smiled at him as if he was already part of the family, and it was slightly disconcerting how quickly he was being welcomed, but it felt good. He reminded Erik of his father sometimes, the way he talked and smiled easily, and it was comforting to say the least.

"We should have a drink later, Erik." Brian said almost at the end of dinner, Erik's eyes moving to look at him. "Just you and me so we can talk."

Now, as Erik stood in front of what was Brian Xavier's study, Erik wondered if that talk alone would be where Brian would show his true colors. Charles had once again told him not to worry, had given him a soft kiss and shoved Erik out of the room before he thought too much about it, but Erik wasn't one to let his guard down easily.

As Erik finally knocked on the door and entered the room, he saw that he really should've listened to Charles after all, Brian's eyes looking at Erik with the same enthusiasm as before. Erik smiled sheepishly back at him, taking a warm chuckle out of the older man.

"Come here and sit down, son. Charlie told me you play chess, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Erik confirmed, taking a seat in one of the armchairs there and reminding himself to keep the conversation flowing. "He told me you were the one who taught him how to play when he was a boy."

"I did." he gave another bright smile, sitting down in front of Erik with a chess board already in hands, placing it between them. "Is he a worthy opponent?"

"He sure is. Our games sometimes last for hours and hours because we both just won't accept defeat easily."

"Would you play with me then? I promise I'll win faster so we don't have to stay here for too long."

Erik looked up at the other man, seeing the playful smile there, and a chuckle left his lips as he nodded. Brian quickly set the game, asking for Erik to choose a color and if he wanted a glass of brandy, and soon they were playing and drinking in the comfortable silence that chess seemed to always provide. After a few more minutes and a few more moves, Brian broke the silence.

"I have to say I'm really happy Charles has you now." his voice was soft and sincere, making Erik's eyes move from the board to the other man. He had a happy expression in his face. "His relationships never really lasted for long before and I've never seen him so happy with someone like he is with you."

Erik felt himself blush immediately, not expecting those words, and his eyes lowered to the ground for a moment as he thought about them. He had known before of Charles' past relationships, how he was known to never last with someone for more than three months, which caused Erik to joke they should move in together already when they reached the four months mark — and two weeks later, Erik's belongings were in boxes as he moved into Charles' house, which was now theirs.

Charles had said once how happy he was that it lasted, that they've made it work, because Charles loved Erik and it was the first time he had been able to say that to someone. But hearing from Charles' father that he was happy that his son had Erik seemed to hit something in Erik that made him almost tear up with happinesses. He remembered the ring upstairs, carefully hidden in one of his coats, and he more than ever felt sure that it could work.

"I'm happy to have him as well. Charles is someone I treasure."

"That's good to hear. And I think I can trust you to take care of my son for me, right?" Erik smiled again then, huffing out a laugh before shrugging.

"I'll do my best. He's very stubborn sometimes."

"Oh, don't I know it?" the laugh that left Brian's mouth was almost contagious, making Erik smile with him. The man's eyes seemed to shine with nostalgia for a moment. "One time Charlie was playing outside with Raven when they were little. I think he was only eight and Raven was six… He kept poking an anthill with a stick, shoving the stick inside of it. I told him to not do it because the ants would be mad and bite him, but he turned to me and said  _ 'It's okay, Da. Everything will be okay'. _ He came to me screaming and crying after because there was an ant biting his finger and it just wouldn't let go, and Raven started crying because  _ he _ was crying…"

As they played, Brian started telling more and more stories about Charles as a child, and Erik told him stories of Charles in Oxford in return, that made the older man laugh and smile upon hearing them. There was so much love present in Brian's expressions as he talked about Charles that it was heartwarming to see.

At some point, the conversation shifted to Erik's childhood and Erik's life before and after meeting Charles. He thought that maybe Brian was only asking to be nice, but quickly realized that the older man was truly interested in knowing Erik, and it felt easy to tell Brian about his life, the other man commenting something about himself here and there but asking for Erik to talk more and more, until the game was over and Brian kept his promise of winning against Erik. 

They exchanged a few more words, finishing their drinks until they were saying their goodbyes so both of them could sleep — Erik was exhausted from the travel there, but at least the game and conversation had been comfortable enough. Before he left the study, however, Erik stopped, hand on the doorknob as he gathered courage to say something else.

"I just wanted to say that it was a really nice evening." Erik turned his body again, catching Brian's attention. "And I think I should warn you first about something."

"Alright… What is it?"

"I'm planning to ask Charles' hand in marriage on this trip." the words left his mouth quickly, still afraid of what the older man would say. Brian's eyes widened slightly. "It seemed like a good moment, considering how much he kept saying he missed Westchester. Thought it would be special."

Erik watched as Brian's face almost shone with happiness at Erik's words, hand moving to his chest as he smiled like Erik had told him the best thing he has ever heard in his life. The older man tried to school his face, hide some of the pure joy that he was feeling, but his reaction made Erik smile as well, relieved to know he'd have Charles' father's support. Brian didn't ask for permission to hug Erik that time, but he didn't need it this time as Erik hugged him back with a chuckle.

"That's wonderful news, Erik. I wish you the best of luck, although I find it hard to think Charlie will say no to you."

When Erik went back to his room, Charles was laying there, already asleep, face peaceful and serene as his back moved up and down lightly with each breath. Erik smiled at his boyfriend, wondering how Charles kept doing that, kept giving Erik everything he needed. Love, a home, and now a family to be a part of.

As he laid down to sleep after changing his clothes, Charles moved closer immediately, snuggling against Erik's body, and Erik held him there, letting his eyes close so they could rest, finally able to relax as he felt a smile painting his lips with the memories of the day that passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
